


All or Nothing

by quiet_rebel



Series: Ride [4]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Multi, Season 3 Spoilers, The OT3 love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: "It's just us against the world, Looking at all or nothing, babe it's you and I..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The conclusion! 
> 
> This ending gave me so many emotions! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Five weeks after the Austin job, Seth announced he had found their next one, and this time, Kate would be joining he and Richie in the heist—not as their driver, but as their look-out and accomplice inside the bank.

“Dos Rios.” The three of them stood in Seth's office as he went over the plan. He zoomed in on his laptop on the bank building, located nearly four hours away in Fort Worth. “I love Google Earth.” He pushed the arrow keys, showing off the street and adjacent buildings. Looked like Small Town USA to Kate. “See that parking lot across the bank? Perfect place to check it out before we make our hit.”

“What about cops?” Richie asked.

“What about them?” Seth said.

“Don't you think our mugshots are still hanging in every bank in Texas?” 

“Look, the ranger took care of that for us,” Seth said. “He confirmed to every newspaper and television station that the Gecko brothers are still dead. Don't worry.” He cast an uneasy look at Kate that told her the opposite. 

“Well, technically, one of the Gecko brothers _is_ dead,” Richie said with a shrug.

Kate sighed and crossed her arms. “When are we going to rob it?”

“I figured we drive up there Monday, spend Tuesday and Wednesday casing the joint, then hit 'em up on Thursday,” Seth said. “We'll be back here counting the money bags by Friday. Sound good to you?”

“Sounds perfect. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed.” She kissed Richie on the cheek, and he smiled smugly at Seth. “Don't stay up too late.” She grabbed the laptop from Seth's desk.

He raised his hands. “What do you think you're doing?” 

“Homework,” she said over her shoulder as she left the room.

**

An hour later, Kate was still researching Dos Rios bank and its city when Seth came to bed. She sat crossed-legged on the mattress, wearing one of Seth's T-shirts and her red hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. 

“You're just as bad as Richie,” Seth said, untucking his dress shirt from his pants. 

“I'll take that as a compliment,” she said, saving a few more bookmarks to the computer. “It doesn't hurt to be prepared.”

“You make it sound like we haven't done this a hundred times already.”

“ _I_ haven't done this a hundred times already. That's the difference.”

“What about the bodega?”

Kate frowned. “Can we not do this right now?”

“Do what?” He sat at the foot of the bed, placing his shirt next to him. Seeing him in his white tank, with his muscles and tattoo, transported Kate back to the seedy motels in Mexico where they used to argue about jobs. But she had to remind herself it wasn't like that anymore. It was better now, right?

Seth pulled the laptop from her, closing the screen. “Isn't this what you wanted?”

“Yes...” She lowered her gaze.

He ducked his head to try to catch her eyes. “But?”

“Is this what _you_ want?” She lifted her gaze again and he caught her with those dark eyes. His face softened as she continued. “I need to know you're behind me one hundred percent, Seth—”

He jumped to his feet. “Fuck, Kate, you know I am—”

“—And I need to know you aren't going to take a bullet for me if things get dicey,” she finished.

Seth didn't respond. Instead, he put his hands on his hips and dropped his head. 

She rose to her knees. “Seth...” Before she got out her next word, he had his hand behind her neck and his mouth pressed hard against hers. His kiss left her breathless. In a daze, she searched his face when he pulled away.

“Deal,” he said, “but you have to promise me one thing.”

“What's that?”

He tucked her loose hair strands behind her ears and cupped her face in between his large palms. “If things do get dicey, make sure they shoot Richard. He's the immortal one, remember?”

She rolled her eyes. “Idiot.” She poked him in the stomach and pushed him onto his back on the bed. As she straddled him, she paused, her hands on his belt buckle and her thoughts wandering to Mexico again. “Seth, do you ever think about what would have happened if the Regulator hadn't shown up?”

If they had walked out of the bodega with the money, got into the car, and drove off—their faces clean of Rafa's blood, Seth ready to surprise her with the passports with a goofy grin instead of throwing her “diploma” in her face out of spite. Would her reaction have had been filled with joy and relief instead of fear and worry?

Seth gently took a hold of her hands. “I think everything had to happen so that we could get here.” He released her to run his hands over her bare legs and under the T-shirt, the sensation causing her insides to ache. “And I like here.”

Here. A world where Scott was happy and safe. A world free of Amaru. A world where Seth and Richie were together. A world where she loved the Gecko brothers and they loved her back.

Smiling, she lowered her mouth to his. “I like here too.”

**

The three of them arrived in Fort Worth Monday afternoon and checked into a small motel off Interstate 45. Kate insisted on sharing one room, but after two hours of watching old martial arts movies and listening to Seth and Richie bicker about Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan, she had to get out.

“I'm going down to the pool,” she said, grabbing her red bikini. 

“That's totally unfair,” Richie said. “The sun's still out.”

“You know, I think I'll join you,” Seth said, grabbing his bag.

Kate went into the bathroom to change. When she was done, she found Seth waiting for her dressed in a pair of swimming shorts. Richie continued to sulk in bed, holding the TV remote.

“Ready, princess?” Seth asked.

“Ready.” She wrapped a towel around herself and headed to the door with him.

“Don't forget your sunblock.” Richie tossed the bottle at Seth's head. 

At the pool, Kate swam several laps while Seth lounged on one of the chairs like a true gecko. She paused at the deep end to look up at him. “Are you coming in or what?”

“I never realized how much I took this for granted,” he said, his eyes covered in Ray-Bans and staring at the yellow ball in the sky.

Shaking her head, she pulled herself out of the pool and jumped on him. 

He grabbed her slippery body as she laughed. “Oh, yeah, you're a riot.” He removed his sunglasses and she knew she was in trouble as soon she saw the glint in his dark eyes. He stood with her.

“What are you doing, Seth?” 

Without any hesitation, he tossed her right back into the pool. She sank to the bottom, and as she made her way to the top, another body splashed beside her. Seth appeared underwater, grabbing her waist. Grinning, he pressed his mouth against hers. This was nice, but Seth didn't seem to understand they couldn't stay underwater forever. She pushed him away, swimming to the surface. When she found her breath, Seth emerged with her.

Still grinning, he said, “Hey, at least I got in.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and watched the water droplets fall from his long eyelashes. “Why didn't we do this sooner?” All those motels in Mexico, and this was the first time, they were swimming together in a pool.

Seth's grin slowly morphed into a bittersweet smile and he kissed the corner of her mouth. “We're doing it now.” 

**

So far, Seth's plan was going off without any hiccups. They spent Tuesday studying the bank, watching how many people went and out, how many cameras were in the area, how many guards stood watch, estimated how long it would take for the nearest police cruiser to show up. It looked like it was going to be another easy grab-and-go. 

Until Seth woke up Wednesday morning vomiting the contents of his entire stomach into the toilet bowl.

“I told you to stay away from that taco stand,” Richie said, sipping horchata through a straw. 

Kate knelt beside Seth, who was moaning and making noises like a beached whale. “Here, drink this.” She handed him the pink bottle of Pepto-Bismol. 

When Seth lifted his head, she knew all the medicine in the world wasn't going to help him right now. His pale face was flushed, his hair was matted to his sweaty forehead, and his blurry eyes could hardly focus on her. He leaned against the bathtub and took a long chug of the pink stuff. 

“I'll be fine,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “It's just a twenty-four bug, that's all.”

“Must be one hell of a bug, brother,” Richie said.

“Listen, this doesn't change anything.” Seth gagged, then swallowed whatever was coming up. “We still have a job to do tomorrow. I'll be fine.”

Kate rose to her feet. She wanted to believe him, but the fact was slowly sinking in that they might have to cancel this one.

“This is like Jacksonville, right, Richie?” Seth chuckled, his gaze moving to the bright fluorescent bathroom lights. What was he talking about? Was he hallucinating now? “Remember Jacksonville?”

“That's it.” Richie put down his drink and hoisted his brother up to his feet. “You're going to bed.”

Kate followed as Richie set Seth down on the mattress. She placed a trash can next to the bed and watched as Seth's eyes closed. 

“I'll be fine,” he said, drifting off to sleep.

Once Seth started snoring, Kate looked over at Richie. “What are we going to do now?”

He opened the window blinds. “It's still cloudy. I say we go shopping.”

**

This wasn't what Kate had in mind when Richie said they were going shopping, but here she was, trying on dresses in a fancy boutique. She had just finished putting on a short, sleeveless white one when a knock came from the fitting room door.

“Kate?” Richie said on the other side. “You okay?”

She opened the door for him and he sneaked inside.

“Can you help me with this?” She moved her hair over her shoulder and turned her unzipped back to him. 

Gently, Richie pulled up the zipper. He kept his hands on her back as they both looked up at their reflections in the three-way mirror. In her white dress and his black suit, and his tall frame and her petite figure, she noticed how much they complimented each other. With Seth, it was easy to lose herself, but with Richie, she was a layer. 

“Richie, what happened in Jacksonville?” she asked.

He dropped his hands. For a moment, Kate thought he wasn't going to answer her, then he started talking.

“I got the flu the day before we were going to steal from this loan shark,” he said. “We spent a week in this guy's house, pretending to be investors, but once we saw where he hid the safe, it was time for the score. Even though I was puking my guts out, I told Seth we could still pull it off. I could still crack the safe, no problem.” He smiled at the memory. “I probably had a fever of a hundred and three, but I managed to get inside that safe, and we made out with twenty grand that night.”

“So, do you think Seth will be fine by tomorrow?” Kate said. 

“A stomach bug isn't going to stop him from a good score,” he said. “All I know is that he trusted me to do my job in Jacksonville. If he says he's going to be fine, I believe him.”

Kate recalled that night under the stars with Richie. 

_“I might not believe in heaven or even in El Rey like Seth, but he believes in you. And after knowing everything went through, well, I'm a believer now too.”_

Richie might be a culebra, but there was something pure about his love for Seth...and for her.

Kate turned and stood on her tip-toes to give Richie a soft kiss. He pulled back like that time in the Twister, unsure, but sure. His hands rested on her hip.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“I—I don't know.” She lowered her gaze. “I guess for teaching me astronomy and how to rob banks.”

“That's all?”

Her cheeks grew warm as she lifted her eyes to meet his expectant face. “Richie...”

This time, it was Richie who captured her mouth. Their third kiss was deeper, his tongue sweeping in between her open lips. She fell back against the mirror., her arms wrapping around him. His hands tangled in her long hair and she arched into him. He bit down on her lip and she moaned.

“Miss?” Another knock came from the door. 

Startled, Kate and Richie pulled away from each other.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” the female employee asked.

“Uh, no, I'm okay, thanks,” Kate said.

“Let me know if you need anything.” The sound of the woman's high heels faded.

Kate exhaled, then realized she was still leaning against the mirror with Richie holding on to her. 

“I like this dress,” she said, looking down at it.

“Me too.” He checked the price tag hanging under her right arm. 

“We're not stealing it,” Kate said.

“I wasn't—”

“We're not stealing it,” she repeated.

“Fine.” He stood upright, bringing Kate with him. “Good thing I bought some cash.”

She turned around again, and he pulled the dress's zipper down. This time, his hands slipped under the garment, his cool hands touching her warm skin. She shivered as the dress dropped to the ground. This time, when she looked in the mirror, she saw herself in her pink underwear and lacy white bra and Richie, fully dressed, with his hands on her bare arms. She met his eyes through the glass, and even though it was Richie who could see things, she saw right through him too. 

“We should get back to the motel and check on Seth.” Richie picked up her dress. “I'll meet you up front.”

She nodded and watched him leave the room. Alone, she looked back at her reflection, and she realized without Seth or Richie standing with her, she didn’t recognize herself.

**

When Kate and Richie returned to the room, Seth was still sleeping. He stayed that way for the rest of the day. 

“You still believe he's going to be fine?” Kate asked as they got ready for bed.

“Trust me, in the morning, he'll be back to himself.”

Kate stood in between the two beds. One with a very sick Seth, the other with a very desirable Richie. She had to ask for one room, didn't she?

“Go ahead,” Richie said, gesturing to his bed. “I'll take the floor.”

“No. You can stay.” She climbed to one side and he joined her on the other. She turned off the lamp and they lay there side by side with their arms at their sides, not touching. 

“This is stupid,” Richie said after a few minutes.

“God, yes.” Kate turned over on her side and he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Better?” Richie asked, his mouth pressed on her temple. 

She smiled against his chest. “Better.”

**

“Come on, you two. We've got a long day ahead of us.”

Kate opened her groggy eyes at the sound of Seth's voice. Was she dreaming?

“Wake up, sunshine.” Seth's voice came in loud and clear.

When she opened her eyes all the way, she was still in enclosed in Richie's arms. Seth stood in front of the full-length mirror on the wall, dressed in his suit and adjusting his cuff links. He wasn't pale-faced and hunched over a toilet seat. Like Richie said, he was back to himself.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, sitting up. Next to her, Richie continued to sleep.

“I could use some coffee, but I'm fine,” he said. “I told you it was just a twenty-four hour thing. Nothing to worry about.”

Frowning, she got out of bed and motioned for him to come to her. When he was standing in front of her, she placed her hand on his forehead. It was no longer cold and clammy. 

“Okay, let's go rob a bank today,” she said.

“Listen,” Seth glanced at Richie, “I get why you're with him. I was a mess yesterday. I'm actually glad he was there for you. I saw the dress. It's a nice dress.”

“Thanks.” She chewed on her lip, remembering Richie's bite. “Seth?”

“Yeah?”

“We kissed,” she said. “Richie and me. We kissed.”

He seemed to be processing the information before he responded “Did you want to kiss him?”

“Yeah,” she said.

“Do you want to kiss him again?”

She looked Seth in the eye. “Yeah.”

He didn't move from his spot in front of her. Instead, he cupped her cheek and said, “Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“If you want to kiss Richie, okay. If you want to kiss me, okay.”

“But what if I want to do more than kiss?”

He cleared his throat. “Well, I love you, and I'm damn sure Richie loves you, so...”

“I do. I love you,” she said, grabbing his hands holding her face. “And I love Richie.”

“And I fucking love the both of you,” Richie said behind them. “Are we all clear?”

They turned to find him still laying in bed with one arm covering his eyes.

“How the hell am I supposed to sleep when you guys are having such a heart-to-heart?” he said. “By the way, I wanted to kiss you too, Kate.”

She shrugged at Seth. “I guess you're all caught up now.”

“Sounds like it.” He leaned over and surprised her with a kiss. “I wanted to do that.” 

After all this time, he could still make her blush.

“Come on, Richard.” Seth pulled the sheets off his brother. “Early bird gets the worm.”

**

Kate laced up her black combat boots. Ideally, they didn't go with her white dress, but then again, there wasn't exactly a dress code for robbing banks. She slipped on her black gloves, a precaution Seth wanted her to take so she wouldn't leave behind any fingerprints, but she also appreciated how they covered her scars. The last thing she checked was the nine-millimeter Seth and Richie had given her. Locked and loaded. She grabbed her Ray-Bans and headed out the motel room to the parking lot, where Seth was packing up the Camaro. 

When he saw her, he let out a low whistle. “Why didn't we do this sooner?” 

“We're doing it now.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He kissed her, then slipped a small, black pouch into her hands.

“What's this?” she asked.

“Just open it.”

She reached inside and pulled out a gold cross necklace. Tears filled her eyes. She thought about the other cross necklace and the girl who used to wear it. For that girl, it had been a symbol of her faith and her innocence. But as she looked at this new necklace, it now represented something else. It was for the girl who survived hell; for the girl who beat a demon queen and got to live; for the girl who carried her scars; for the girl who robbed banks with the two brothers she loved.

“I know you can't ever replace the one you lost, but I wanted you to have something to remind yourself,” Seth said. “About where you were and where you are now...here. You're here.”

And they liked here. 

“Thank you.” She hugged him, her heart filling with so much love she thought it would explode.

Seth took the chain and clasped it around her neck. “There you go.”

Dressed in her combat boots, Richie's white dress and Seth's cross, she was ready.

“All right, we're all checked out,” Richie said, approaching the car. He stopped in his tracks when saw Kate. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks.”

Richie nudged Seth. “Did you give her the—”

Kate held up the cross. 

“Ask him how much he paid for it,” he winked at her.

Seth shoved him. “Get in the car, asshole.”

Laughing, Richie got into the passenger's side.

“I did pay for it, you know,” Seth told Kate.

“Doesn't matter,” she said. “I still love it.”

He place his hands on her shoulders. “You ready to do this?”

She took in a deep breath. “I am.”

“Richie and I will be right there.” He smiled, slipping on his Ray-Bans. “And whatever happens, just be cool.”

**

A week after robbing the Dos Rios bank, Kate ran into herself. She pulled the mugshot from the front store window. There it was. A composite of her face alongside Seth's and Richie's. Wanted. Armed and dangerous. She made sure no one was watching before she folded the piece of paper and slipped it into her coat pocket. She hurried back to the car where Seth and Richie were waiting for her.

“Did you get my cigarettes?” Richie asked as she climbed into the backseat next to him.

Kate tossed the pack of Red Apples along with the wanted poster into his lap. 

He unfolded the paper with a smile. “Nice.” He held it up for Seth. “Look at who finally made it to the big leagues.” 

“Armed and dangerous, that's our girl,” Seth said from behind the steering wheel.

She settled in Richie's arms as he studied the poster.

“They got my nose wrong again,” he said.

“I think your nose is adorable.” She pinched the bridge, and he swatted her hand away from his face. “Let me see that.” She grabbed the poster from him, smiling at the drawing of the three of them. 

Los tres Geckos. It was finally a reality.

“All right, ramblers,” Seth said, starting up the engine. “Let's get rambling.”

As he put the car into drive and pressed on the gas pedal, Kate folded her arms on top of Richie's and looked out the open window, the nighttime breeze cool on her face. She watched the black sky light up with stars. Each one, a wish that had come true.

“Isn't that beautiful?” she said.

Richie interlaced their fingers and she met Seth's eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah,” they said.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "All or Nothing" by Theory of a Deadman  
> https://youtu.be/rtwJPehJZCI
> 
> When I first saw you standing there  
> You know it was a little hard not to stare  
> So nervous when I drove you home  
> I know being apart is a little hard to bare.
> 
> Send some flowers to your work in hopes  
> That I'd have you in my arms again  
> We kissed that night before I left  
> Still now that's something  
> I could never forget
> 
> You've got all that I need  
> Looking at all or nothing  
> Babe it's you and I  
> With you I know that  
> I am good for something  
> So lets go give it a try  
> We got our backs against the ocean  
> It's just us against the world  
> Looking at all or nothing  
> Babe it's you and I  
> Looking at all or nothing  
> Babe it's you and I
> 
> Lets take a chance go far away today  
> And never look back again  
> Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas  
> It's never been the same since then
> 
> You've got all that I need  
> Looking at all or nothing  
> Babe it's you and I
> 
> With you I know  
> I am good for something  
> So lets go give it a try  
> We got our backs against the ocean  
> It's just us against the world  
> Looking at all or nothing  
> Babe it's you and I  
> Looking at all or nothing  
> Babe it's you and I
> 
> This is it nothing to hide  
> One more kiss never say goodbye  
> This is it babe your all mine  
> Looking at all or nothing  
> Babe it's you and I  
> I know that I am good for something  
> So lets go give it a try  
> We got our backs against the ocean  
> It's just us against the world  
> Looking at all or nothing  
> Babe it's you and I  
> With you I know that  
> I am good for something  
> So lets go give it a try
> 
> We got our backs against the ocean  
> It's just us against the world  
> Looking at all or nothing  
> Babe it's you and I  
> Looking at all or nothing  
> Babe it's you and I  
> Babe it's you and I


End file.
